


nuclear love

by MariaMo



Series: My poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMo/pseuds/MariaMo
Summary: My dreams are filled of city smog,My legs became that city's gates.





	nuclear love

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect soundtrack: Ólafur Arnalds - Only The Winds  
> Enjoy!

My hands are marked with fire kisses,   
My eyes are sad, but pure and wild,   
And if you ask about existence   
I have no senses to be quite.

I hide my truth behind the clouds.   
I cut my wings. I had no choice.   
You have no power to break silence,   
But you’re an icon of saint voice.

My lips are covered with null verse,   
My fingers show you my deep stress.   
I catch your eyes and make you worse,   
And you make me to do confess.

I hide my feelings and seductions,   
That’s why I’m losing my control.   
Oh, why we never get instructions   
To play more epic and great role?

My dreams are filled of city smog,   
My legs became that city's gates.   
If you withstand my deadly slog,   
You won’t have chances to escape.

My weapon scarier than atom,   
I am too evil to be dove.   
If you are ready for this battle –   
Meet me with my nuclear love.


End file.
